Love or Duty: My reason is
by gnostic-mistress
Summary: She is assigned to a human, a spoiled complete jerk of a human. Why is it so dull? So irritating? Where did her light go?
1. Chapter 1

She would have been a beautiful woman. Her hair was snow white at its roots gradually turning into lavender when its ends brushed her knees. Her skin couldn't be considered pale, the color was as milky white as her hair; she was born under the moon after all. Her eyes were colored like amethyst; her lips the natural deep pink of wild carnations. She would have been considered a goddess by human standard, but only if she was human.

There were three things which set her apart from her sisters. As her looks were quite common for those born at night, these three things are what made her special. The first, she was the only one born that particular night. Her flower having chosen to bloom before the light of the sun could mar the features of it's charge. The second, her wings were clear and iridescent, shining like a captured rainbow when light hit them. It was something no other fairy had, these wings like hers, and she was immensly proud of them. The third reason she was different, and at the moment bored, was the fact that she was a Fylgiar.

She served the adolescent boy in front of her, but it was terribly dull work. She missed the days long passed, where her human familiars needed her to protect them in battle, in kingship, in the realm of spirits. It used to be that those born 'in the caul', would become important people in life. They were crowned from birth so many grew to become kings, they would never drown, they held the ability to protect from evil doers and held sway over fertility. The caulbearers had two paths in life, one of dark and one of light, either way they would be immensely powerful; always having a connection to the spiritual and mystical realm. And of course, the reason she was tied to this human, caulbearers were awarded faeries.

The Fylgiar served their human caulbearer and humans served their Fylgiar when they slept, or did spiritual work. But not anymore she sighed, close to weeping for the days long passed. She'd have preffered a female at least, they were always more inclined to exploring realms other than physical ones. She frowned and a loud knock caused her ward to sit up.

...

"Shit," Charles sat up, rubbing his face. Even though he was already 18 and a senior in highschool, his parents still had issues with him bringing girls over. Well, on a school day and without their permission.

"What is it?" She mumbled sleepily, trying to curl closer to his lean, muscular form. He sighed, and pushed her away.

"I have to check if my parents are back." The girl sat up with a pout when he got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. Her short mousy brown hair was mussed and she had no problem being bare to whoever so happened to open the door.

"Will you come back to bed if they aren't?" Charles sighed, brushing his teeth. He hated it when the girls he slept with clung, if they really understood one night stands they wouldn't get their hearts broken. "Charlie?" He grit his teeth, he hated being called Charlie.

"No, I won't. I have afternoon classes at school, actually don't you have work Monica?" He walked out of the bathroom and to his dresser, the alarm system hadn't gone off, so the knock wasn't his parents. 'Must be my fairy,' He mused to himself mockingly. After all, that was a common sound for fairies to make in the homes of caulbearers.

...

"Damn brat..." Said faery grumbled. She had to be stuck with a spiritually retarded familiar. He believed that there was nothing to be believed in. If science hadn't discovered it, it didn't exist. Yet when he learned about being born with a caul, he'd taken to the old stories and myths. He liked toying with the idea that some mystical being served him; if only because they couldn't exist. Just in case they so happened to be real, well he enjoyed the thought that a magical being was bound to a mortal such as he.

If anything, he lived up to the fertility part of the caulbearer legends. At any given moment he had 2 or 3 legitimate girlfriends, and countless other females threw themselves at him. It drove her to near insanity making sure none learned of the others, and his chosen girls stayed especially oblivious. The boy was gifted in music, the arts, sports, and general academia, but say he decided to slack off, it was her job to make sure he still got high marks.

Charles Weston, was tall with blond wavy hair and deep blue eyes. He had dimples and a wicked grin girls couldn't help but swoon for. He was an only child to two very hardworking parents who were able to retire young. He had a bright future ahead of him, and had a lot of fun in the present. He was known to everyone, was friends with everyone, the 'quiet and weird' kids his closest friends. Though of course he didn't know why.

His faery knew, as the only time this ward was bearable was when she could meet up with a few of her other sisters. Less than a handful chosen to also be Fylgiars, except they got off lucky to have spiritually open and accepting familiars. Those three other kids made up the core of his group of friends, they all lived near eachother, and although they had a harder time adjusting; being open to the spiritual realm usually meant more struggles; they still remained good friends with Charles.

She watched as the most recent sexual partner of her human got up, and began dressing herself. She kept trying to speak to him and he brushed her off as was his way. The faery sighed, and walked over to the girl, she touched her head and the girl promptly began saying her goodbyes.

"Hm... must've finally gotten through to her." Charles thought, before grabbing his keys and following Monica out. He had to go pick up Sarah, his long time girlfriend for school. They both had afternoon classes, while Lily, his recent girlfriend had half-day morning classes. Then he had to drop by Tania and Trevor's house, they were twins and two of his closest friends. Allen, the last of his core group lived next to them, so he'd be joining them for the ride to school. The fae sighed, getting ready to follow him out when a shadow caught her attention.

"What are you doing here?" She stopped and stared as the shadow grew into a woman. She bowed slightly in respect, but still wondered about her. She listened as Charles made his way out of the house, watched from the window as he pulled out.

"It is time for him." The Holy Death told her. She was a female who'd lost her name long ago, tall, wispy, in pale colors and forever sad. The first life she took was of the man she loved and until she'd taken the lives of all others she couldn't join him in eternal peace. It was a fate not many would volunteer for.

"He's only 18 years old, how can it be?" A thin, boney, hand lifted out of the gray robes.

"It will be a hot night," A spider lay in her palm, the faery sighed. "You are in luck, for it will be in his sleep, and it will be peaceful."

"Well at least I have that to look foward too, last time it was a fire. I thought I'd never recover from that horrid burning. It was unfair that you wouldn't allow me to wake her before the apartment was engulfed." She shook her head, she hated fire. She could deal with the other painful deaths involving battlefields, torture, even beheading. She hated, hated being burned alive. As much, she thought, as her familiars hated that particular death.

"You must show yourself to him, do not forget." She nodded.

"He goes to heaven, right?" In the begining she'd guide her humans to Valhalla, then it became the Elysian Fields when the Romans took over, then Heaven for the monotheists. Then, with this new age she'd taken one to Nirvana, a place she never thought to go, another even wished to go to her home; Álfheim. She sighed, she so missed the old Norse ways.

"Yes, you are to guide him, as is your duty."

"Yes, ma'am."

The duty of a Fylgiar, it ended with the death of the human familiar. The human would never see it's faery servant, not until death. If the death would be painful and violent the faery would appear as that death. She'd been burned many times during the Inquisition, she hated it. If the death would be peaceful, the ward would see the faery in all her beautiful splendor. Charles would see her at her best before she was to guide him to his eternal rest. Maybe her next human would be more interesting, she could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chappy 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You're late," The beautiful, popular, sugary sweet Sarah told him as she climbed into his car. She was tall, thin and blond. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She was head cheerleader, class vice-president to his president, and on the newspaper.<p>

"I know baby," He grinned, leaning over to give her a kiss, "I overslept."

"Oh really? Why?"

"I was up late studying," He smiled, pulling off. She raised her eyebrow, her lips forming a slight pout.

"Studying what? The only class you need to study for is English, and even that's not very hard." Charles laughed softly.

"I was practicing my knowledge of anatomy babe, remember I'm taking that class?" And according to Monica he was very skilled in the subject of the female body. Sarah nodded, smiling.

"Hey, this isn't the way to school..."

"Yeah, I have to pick up Tania and the guys." Sarah pouted.

"Why do you hang out with those losers? They're so weird and creepy." Charles sighed, this was a usual argument he heard from her. It was the main reason he kept her as a superficial girlfriend. She'd be someone good to marry, her parents were rich as hell and loved him. But he'd need others to really connect with.

"Because they're my best friends." He turned down the street to their house, "Just be nice to them okay?" She sucked her teeth slightly and he just knew she rolled her eyes. He shook his head parking in front of the small, ramshakle, house. To think there was such a difference between this street and the ones next to it. He got out of the car. "I'll be right back alright?" He smiled and kissed her neck lightly. She shivered and a smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Okay..." She said softly in the tone that went straight down his spine. He might just have to see if his friends could find a seperate ride home today.

"Hey... Trevor... hurry and get out here!" Charles said loudly, knocking on the door. Trevor answered it slowly, smiling faintly at his exhuberant friend.

"Hey Charles." Charles waved, Trevor was his height, just leaner. He could be on the track team with how fast he was, but he didn't like to be around people much. His hair was long and dark brown, it reached to about midback, and his eyes were a dark brown. He was also really pale, he looked sickly at times. His twin sister looked nearly identical, except she barely reached to their chests.

"Where's Tania and Allen?" He peaked inside the dark living room, looking for any sign of the usually hyper girl and her constant guardian.

"Oh, she doesn't feel good, she's coming though." Allen said, walking towards them. He was shorter than his two friends, but not by much. His hair brushed his shoulders, it was dyed black and streaked in red. His blue eyes were rimmed with black liner, and he always wore black. Yeah, he was their stereotypical goth friend.

"I'm right here..." The small voice caught both their attention, Tania walked into view. She was paler than normal, and a cold sweat pooled on her brow.

"Maybe you shouldn't come to school." Charles said. His faery sighed upon arriving at the location. She noticed her sisters with their charges.

...

With Tania was a Dawn faery, her name was Fylgiar Fae Gryning Prinsessan. Her hair was the dark blue of midnight at it's roots, lightening to a rosey hue at the ends. Her skin was a creamy, light tone, more natural than the night faery's . It had more pink in it, it seemed more alive. Her lips were a dark pink, her eyes the gray of a misty morning. She was also the only one born on that specific dawn, marking her as a Fylgiar. She had the double wings of a dragonfly, an uncommon wing, but not unheard of, as the gaurdian of her ward's sibling held the same wings.

With Trevor was a dragonfly winged, Twilight faery, named Fylgiar Fae Skymning Prinsessan. She had light orange colored hair at her roots which gradually turned a dark purplish blue. Her skin was not quite as pale as the night fairies, it was definitely akin to the pallor of a human who'd had limited contact with the sun though; her eyes were a dark blue, streaked with silver as if they were the night sky itself. Her lips were a gentle pink, lighter than the Gryning Prinsessan, but pink none the less.

The last faery, with the wings of a painted lady butterfly was a Day faery. Fylgiar Fae Solljus Prinsessan, she was a faery of sunlight. Her hair was a golden yellow, her eyes sky blue. Her lips were a deep fiery red, and her skin a caramel tone. She had the joy of sun, and it was faintly amusing she guarded the ever depressing Allen.

"Hello sisters," Charles' faery bowed her head to them. They bowed back.

"You're going to die." Tania said, causing everyone, including the faeries to turn to her. She was looking at Charles as though he was a ghost. Her eyes were wide and she was panicked.

"What?" The boys laughed shakily, "What are you talking about Tania?" Charles asked.

"You're going to die!"

"Shut your human up please Gryning, he's not supposed to know until tonight." The night faery asked, the dawn faery acted quickly, touching the forehead of her human. Tania suddenly fainted.

"Whoa! Tania!" Trevor caught her, his eyes wide, "She's burning up."

"What should we do?" Charles asked, trying to disregard what she'd said to him. He felt a cold chill though, something was off. Although he disregarded everything to do with a spiritual or mystical realm, even he knew some of the things he'd get were more than coincidence. At this very moment, he was sure Tania was right, he could feel it.

His faery sighed deeply, "Now you decide to not be a complete pain." She laid her lips against his neck, breathed warmth and comfort onto him. "You don't believe in what you can't prove. You know this, you are confident in this my damn familiar. Take a deep breath, take care of your friend and go to school like normal."

Charles breathed deeply, shook his head and felt all those worries melt away. He was just worried about Tania. This is the first time in a long time she'd been sick like this. He calmed his friends and made them all go inside to tend to her. They still had school to go to after all.

"She's developing fast." His faery mentioned to her sister, "How long has she known about Charles?"

"So it's true?" Solljus asked, she looked sad and they noticed clouds move in over the sun. She always felt more when their familiars died young. They themselves would never die, they were immortal, they would never age. But because they spent so much time with humans they got to understand and appreciate the true shortness of the lifetimes of mortals.

"Yes it is, the Holy Death, came to tell me earlier today. She says it will be a peaceful death." She looked at Gryning, "So how long has Tania known?"

"Since last night. Her visions are growing in strength and quantity. She gets them daily now."

"You should be careful with that though, she's too young and not prepared. She'll waste away at this rate." Skymning told her.

"But it might be her destiny to waste away young." Charles faery sighed, "These new caulbearers are so much weaker than those in the time of old. I wonder if we are really necessary anymore." They just looked at the sky, it was a thought they shared, even if it was one rarely said.

"We should ask mother." Solljus said quietly.

"I will tomorow after I take his soul to Heaven." Her wings fidgeted when Charles stepped out of the house with Allen. "Ah, it seems you and I are going to get to be together a bit more." She smiled at her sister and took her hand. They waved to the other two, and hopped onto the hood of the car. It's easier to just ride along instead of fly, flying they'll get there too fast, and their familiars might get into trouble without them knowing.

"You are happy to be free of him?"

"Yes, he has been unbearably dull..."

"That is cruel sister," Solljus looked at Charles' fairy.

"I know, I hope that this cruelty isn't permanent." She sighed and layed against her sister. "I would like to enjoy my time with them again."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappy! ^_^

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sarah asked petulantly as Charles pulled up to her house. He didn't feel like taking her home with him, he didn't really know why, but he just couldn't deal with her anymore today.<p>

"Im tired, and my parents are coming home tomorow, I have to clean before they get back from Brazil." She whined and Charles had to grit his teeth so he wouldn't lash out at her.

"But I was hoping we could have some quality time together."

"I don't feel like it. I'll call you later if I change my mind though, okay?" She nodded, and leaned in to give him a kiss. He didn't turn to her, "Bye." He drove off when she pulled away.

"You should've brought her over, it would help take your mind off the impending doom." The fae sighed, sitting in the seat once occupied by his girlfriend. That girl hoped to marry Charles, she almost felt bad that it wouldn't occur.

"What is wrong with me?" He raged, slamming his hands against the wheel. All day he was off. Since seeing Tania that morning he couldn't completely shake the feeling of forboding. It irritated him to no end. He hated not being able to understand things. He hated how it was like 100 degrees outside, and so humid even he had trouble breathing, he screeched into a stop in his driveway; his fucking airconditioning was broken. The guys wouldn't be here to replace it till tomorow.

...

"Of course you decide to open up when you're going to die. Lovely..." She sighed, following him and making sure nothing broke during his tantrum. Her wings twitched in irritation and she wondered if putting him to sleep now would count as tampering.

"Yes, yes it would." She turned and couldn't hide her disgust at the creature infront of her. "But we don't mind if you tamper. If you tamper we can have him can't we? We like caulbearers. We don't have many. If you tamper, we can take him."

The small, gnarled creature was part of the Unseelie Court. The Unholies, the Unblessed Court, they were fairies who'd been born for cruel mischief. They liked to steal babies, take the souls of the weak, entrap mortals and torment them. She was part of the Seelie Court, the Blessed, the Holy Court. While the creatures of her family could be mishevious, they only did so to avenge a wrong, and they never did it to purposely hurt another, especially a human. Her kind would rather help than harm them, unlike the being infront of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's dying. He's dying." Its beady black eyes shown greedily.

"They are all dying, that's the point of a mortal, their life will end one day." She sighed, she did not feel like dealing with these little creatures today.

"We want him! He's strong! Never used before, tamper tamper and give him to us." She grit her teeth and straightened her back. Her wings flared out, and she allowed the creature to feel her power.

"No! Leave now!" She stamped her foot and a glimmering force lifted from the floor and chased out the imp. She called back her magic, as the house made a loud racket. Charles came running from the bathroom.

"Who's here!" He was weilding a toilet brush, and had a towel around his hips. She couldn't stop her laugh, the house knocked again, quieter. It was as if it was chuckling with her.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Fylgiar. Go back to your bath you silly child, not like you could protect yourself from these kinds of intruders anyway." Almost like he heard her, he blushed, seemed to notice how ridiculous he looked and turned back towards his bathroom. She shook her head, "You really should have brought her over."

"Damn... I wonder if it's too late to call Sarah." Charles sighed, stepping back into the shower, she was probably pissed to all hell at him. She'd just bitch if he called her.

"That's what happens when you decide to be with a spoiled girl." His faery chastised him, but he couldn't hear. He wouldn't see her until tonight, he wouldn't be able to hear her until tomorow. She sighed, this was the part of the job she really despised, the waiting. Waiting until it was time for the humans to die, waiting to take them to eternal rest. She cocked her head when she heard the telltale sound of scratching. The Unseelies were coming for her ward, maybe she wouldn't be so bored this time.

...

"Is she alright?" Charles sighed, laying back naked on his bed. It was so hot and barely a breeze stirred his curtains as the moon appeared in the early night sky. He was talking to Trevor. It had been a lazy day once he'd finished his shower, he ordered a pizza and laid around watching tv.

"You're damn right you were lazy..." His faery sighed, lifting the tattered hem of her dress. "I can't wait to be rid of you." She got to work repairing herself, soon it'll be time for him to see her, she'd like to look her best. Well, she needed to look her best, it was mandatory for his peaceful death.

The house had kept knocking and rumbling and he was faintly worried it meant something important was going to break. Then Trevor had called, checking up on him. Thankfully, that was the distraction he needed.

"She's doing a little better. She's still feverish but the nightmares have stopped." Trevor sighed, "But Charles... be careful alright?" He laughed uneasily at the serious tone in his friends voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just... be careful alright?" Trevor sighed, why did Charles have to be so stubborn all the time? After Tania's fit he'd taken time to consult his tarot cards. Even though he couldn't tell his best friend he wouldn't survive the night, he wanted to at least try to get him to be more careful. He was hoping against his better instincts that Charles would still be able to pick them up the next morning. Even Allen had called him earlier, telling him to warn their dumb friend.

"Yeah sure."

"I mean it, don't go out tonight, at all."

"Don't worry about it Trevor, I'll be staying in all night. I don't feel very well anyway."

"Okay, will you be picking us up tomorow?"

"Yeah, a little earlier than usual because I'm not getting Sarah."

"Alright," Trevor sighed softly, no matter what, he knew he wouldn't see Charles the next morning. "You know you're my best friend Charles."

"I know, you're one antisocial bastard." Charles joked, "Your only other friends are your twin sister and neighbor." Trevor smiled.

"Add one weird ass rich kid and I've been lucky in the friend department." He felt the strongest urge to tell Charles what was going on. "I'll see you tomorow okay?"

"Sure," Charles was faintly surprised when the phone clicked, the line dead. "Everyone is acting weird today."

The faery sighed, watching the moon rise in the sky. She smiled and turned to him. He was sitting straight up in bed, his eyes wide as he saw her materialize before his sight. Her wings fluttered and she bowed her head to him.

"What..." He didn't know what to do, he was sort of wondering if there was something in the pizza that didn't sit right with him. Maybe he'd passed out from the heat and this was all a dream. That had to be it, this was all a dream. Yeah, that was the only way to explain the beautiful creature before him. Her smile was dazzling, and sad. He wanted to ask why she was sad, but her lips moved. He couldn't hear what she said, but it almost looked like 'shhh.'

The faery wiped a single silver tear from her cheek, she never enjoyed it when her wards would die young. And the fact that she could even cry for this one rekindled a little hope in her that she wasn't a lost cause. She watched as Charles fell back on his bed, she got up and covered him with his lightest blanket, she picked up his mess. It wouldn't do to have him die in a messy and undignified way. He slept peacefully, as the Holy Death passed by his open window. She lifted her boney hand, a large spider crawled from her sleeve onto the window sill.

"It will disappear with the sun, and he will breathe his last when it does." The faery nodded slightly, and perched herself on the desk in the corner of the room. It was where she would usually stay during the night. Tonight she remained her full size, and if he would open his eyes at any moment they would land upon her. It would be a comfort of sorts, at least he wasn't completely alone during his death.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Only a few more before the end of this little story! ^_^ Thanks to those who've been reading!

* * *

><p>Charles yawned wide and stretched in the early morning sun. He felt a lot better than he had the night before. He was even pleasantly surprised to see that he'd awoken so early and yet so rested. He smiled up at the ceiling before sitting up, he was in such a good mood.<p>

"Well, you look happy." His eyes widened, he gaped at the woman sitting on his desk. She looked bored, and her voice was monotonous, "What is it?"

"You have wings." Her eyes widened and she turned to look at them.

"Well, it seems that I do. I always wondered what those things were." She turned back to him, and he got the strongest impression that she was just trying to be a bitch to him. "No Charles, I'm not trying to be a bitch, I am being a bitch."

"Who are you?" She smiled and sighed.

"Really? You see my wings and all you ask is who I am? Not what I'm doing here? Or what I am?"

"Fine then, tell me." He almost hoped he was still asleep, somehow he remembered seeing her last night, maybe this was all still a dream.

"I am a faery for one. Two, i'm here because i'm your Fylgiar. You remember what that is don't you?" She tilted her head mockingly, she wasn't trying to be cruel to the boy, at least not really. All her frustration from the past eighteen years was catching up to her, she couldn't resist toying with the human. After all, she'd be free from him soon enough.

"Fylgiar... your my servant?"

"Familiar, the technical term is familiar, you twit." She sighed, and waited as his mouth opened and closed like a floundering fish.

"Wait... wait... But..." Realization dawned, she almost felt like summoning Handel's 'Hallelujah' to play. Unfortunately, that would be far too cruel, and she'd get in trouble. "I... I'm not supposed to see you until when I die." Charles jumped out of bed, in a panic. "I'm too young to die! I can't die yet!"

"Well..." The faery pointed to the bed, Charles looked, and stared at his body, "It's not a sentiment which will do you any good now." He blinked.

"Why... am I not a ghost?" She stared, did his brain suffer damage from the spider bite?

"Because on this plane you are solid. You exist and are as 'alive' as I am." She watched him, speaking slowly, calmly. "Listen to yourself, you are still breathing as a force of habit, but shut your eyes. What makes you really different from who you were yesterday?" Charles listened to her, her voice was sweet and melodic. It helped his panic slip away. He listened, listened for what could be different.

"...No heartbeat." He mumbled and looked at her. "I.. I'm really dead?" She nodded.

"You exist as a soul, you have a solid, living, presence in this realm. But you do not take up space in the physical plane." Charles reached out to his body, tried to touch it but his hand just went through it, he walked to his fairy. Touched her face, her skin was very soft, she blinked at him. "What is it?"

"I..." Charles pulled his hand back and looked down at himself, he blushed lightly, "I'm naked."

"Would you like clothes?" He nodded, she waved her hand and his favorite attire appeared on his body.

"Um... Why is it that I look like myself? I didn't think souls looked like their human selves."

"Ah, you have always been enamored by how you look, you think of yourself as perfect. You love yourself to the point that there is no need of your soul to look differently." He nodded slightly, getting a gnawing feeling that she was offending him. But... he couldn't really read her tone of voice.

"You never told me your name." He decided to ignore what he thought passed as sarcasm, no reason to get into an argument with her. She smiled faintly, and stood up. He watched as her wings caught the sunlight and shown like a million rainbows.

"I am Fylgiar Fae Natt Prinsessan," She bowed to him.

"Come again... or rather yet, English."

"Fylgiar is my job, Faery Princess of the Night, is what the rest of it means, it's my title." He tilted his head.

"That's your name?" She nodded.

"There are far too many of us to have individual names, so our mother just gives us titles. If we want, we can choose seperate names for ourselves." She straightened, "It's only the first of us that are Princesses." Charles nodded, watching her, "Well since introductions are finally over, time to get you to Heaven." She smiled, and he felt it, he could feel the world melt away. It was disorienting, and if she wasn't there to steady him, he'd have fallen. "Open your eyes."

"They are open!" He frowned, he'd never closed them. Then... why was his world dark, he blushed at the soft chuckle that emanated from her.

"Now Charles, where is the self-confident, devil may care boy i've been protecting all this time?" She snickered, waiting for him to open his eyes. She was really, really enjoying this too much.

"Oh shut up," He grimaced and opened his eyes. He was rather surprised at what he saw. It was an open archway, leading into a thick dark forest. "Where?"

"This is the begining of your afterlife. You get a free ticket into eternal peace, or at least until you are reincarnated if you choose. It's up to you to discuss it with your maker." She took his hand and began leading him through the archway.

"No." He stopped, stood his ground. She looked back at him, "I'm not ready." He grinned, "You're bound to me until I say so aren't you?" She twitched, doing her best not to outright frown.

"Technically, I'm bound to you until you are ready to settle into peace." He nodded.

"I'm not ready."

"What?"

"I'm not ready, I don't want to go yet." She glared, her wings opening and making her seem more imposing and dangerous. Charles smiled sweetly, not backing up from her.

"I'm taking you to Heaven and leaving you there!" She grabbed his hand, an evil smile spreading across her face. "Yes, I am bound to you, but i'm much more powerful than you are Charles. And now that you're in my realm, well, the line that seperates master and servant is blurred." He backed up a bit, noticing a darkness in her gaze.

"Faelynn!" She flinched at the harsh tone that echoed around them. Charles looked for the source, but didn't see anyone else. The darkness within her retreated, she actually shrunk, much to his surprise.

"Yes, mother?" Her voice squeaked from where she perched on his shoulder.

"Mother?" He asked, he noticed her shake her head at him, he took that as his cue to shut up.

"Come home Faelynn." She nodded and sighed when the overbearingly, angry, presence left.

"Faelynn?" Charles couldn't help but smile, she sighed deeply, and returned to her usual form.

"What I named myself when I was a baby." She muttered, taking her familiar's hand. "Looks like we have a detour." She sighed, "I'm taking you to Álfheim." He tilted his head.

"Your mother she's..."

"The queen, the Faery Queen, you'll get to meet her." Faelynn hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. Mother could be quite tempermental.

* * *

><p>Wooo! I do hope you liked it! ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A small journey into my minds way of seeing of supernatural realms! ^_^ Hope you like my imagery...

* * *

><p>"Wooooooow," Charles muttered, gazing around with eyes wide. Faelynn had brought him to her home, "This is Ae...l... um..." She frowned at him.<p>

"Álfheim, it means Faery Land in old Norse." She sighed. Charles was barely listening, more interested in their surroundings. Her home was beautiful and magical. It was night time now, and the moon was much larger than it appeared in the human realm. Trees glittered with jewel-like fruit, babbling brooks crisscrossed the landscape and shown like the purest cristal. They walked along a bridge, and when he looked into the water he saw the stones polished and shining, even the fishes within the water were the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"What are those lights?" He muttered as they walked along fields of blooming flowers, shining orbs of light floated among them. "Is it glitter or something?" Faelynn turned to him.

"Since when have you become an idiot?" Charles glared and opened his mouth to say something, she interupted him, "Glitter is something that shines in the human plane, those orbs of light you see are my sisters. They are probably only a few days old, these flowers are the ones who birthed them. They are tending to them." Charles' eyes widened when one of the orbs flew close enough and he could see the figure of a young girl with long, flowing hair. Her wings were those of a butterfly as she fixed the petals of a pink rose near to him.

"Oh... Why don't you glow like that?"

"I used to, we all do when we're that small and young. It becomes easier to control as we age."

"But I thought you were immortal," He was careful to not step on a vine crossing the path they took, he was faintly curious if the thing would scream, but too afraid of killing something to do it.

"I am, we all are. Most of us are born looking as small children, we just need to grow until we handle our powers. When that happens we can change our size, but not appearance."

"Ah... like you did when your Ma called?" Faelynn turned to him abruptly and her breath was warm against his ear.

"Do not, ever, refer to her so disrespectfully. She is the Faery Queen, unless she gives you permission to call her by her given name." She pulled away enough so he could see how serious she really was, "She is quite tempermental and not inclined to easily forgive such a tresspass."

"So... she's like a spoiled kid?"

"Yes, a spoiled kid that could make your afterlife hell if she decided she wanted to be mischevious." Faelynn sighed, taking a left when the path forked off into ten different directions. Charles followed her closely, kind of wishing he'd gone to Heaven instead of being such a smartass. And, also a bit happy to see the cold fairy, showing some kind of emotion, it gave him a perverse pleasure that she could be afraid of anything. "By the way Charles," She smiled wryly and turned to glance at him over her shoulder, "I can hear your every thought."

...

"Well, my lovely Faelynn, it took you long enough." The Faery Queen smiled from her throne. Around her playing and relaxing were a few of the special fae's, those that will grow and do a job similar to her own. They looked like human toddlers, and were very much so devoted to their mother.

"Goddag, min drottning," Faelynn bowed to her. Charles stared, he was outright stunned. If he thought his fairy was beautiful she didn't hold a candle to the queen. It almost made if him wonder if such beauty could really exist.

"My, what a lovely looking young human," The Queen said, she'd always enjoyed the company of beautiful males. Her hair was long, drag the floor kind of long, and the color of light; it shown like light. Diamonds were scattered along the length of it, and all condensed at the crown she wore. He was pretty sure just a few diamonds of that size could bring in enough income to get the U.S. out of its deficit. Her skin was pale and glimmered, as far as he knew she dusted herself with powdered diamonds. Her lips were a deep red, and her eyes, her eyes were a rainbow of colors, it mesmerized him. Called to him. The draping sheer fabric she wore showed him how beautiful her body was, he would agree to anything she told him, want to give her anything she asked for.

"Mother," Faelynn sighed, stepping infront of Charles. He'd started walking towards the queen, and his mind had become shrouded to her. She frowned at the petulant looking Queen, "Please, don't seduce this one, at least not yet. I am still bonded to him."

"Then unbind yourself!" She pouted lightly, to Charles her voice was the voice of an angel, even her pout was the most beautiful he'd seen. Faelynn sighed.

"I was trying too, then you called me back home, remember?" She relaxed when she was once again able to read Charle's mind, it meant mother had let him free from her spell. "Charles i'd like you to meet the Faery Queen." The Queen smiled when Charles blushed, and bowed quickly to her. She stood from her throne and stepped down towards them. She allowed herself to shrink to the same size as her daughter, she was naturally much larger, but since this pretty child was human there was no need to scare him.

"Hello Charles, you may call me Mab." He nodded, and was dumbstruck by her smile.

"Mab... as in... Shakespeare?" She nodded, shooing off the small fae's around them.

"Go on, go play with your big sisters..." Faelynn turned to Charles.

"Her original name was Oona, but when Shakespeare came out, she grew to love being refered to as Mab, so she took that name as her own. You, stay here, or well I don't care i'll find you where ever you go. You can eat the fruit, i'd just suggest you ask before picking anything as one of my sisters could be in it." She said before going after her wandering queen.

"Uh..." Charles thought to reach out to her, but she was far away rather quickly, well, "Now what?" He sighed.

...

"Mother, if you could be so kind to explain why you wouldn't let me take him to Heaven?" The younger faery asked as she caught up to her.

"Faelynn, tell me what your duty is." Mab smiled faintly, and stared at the oldest of her night daughters, she allowed her body to grow to it's full, natural size, a good seven feet in length.

"I am a Fylgiar, a faery bound to a caul bearer. My duty is to watch them and guide them in their life. I basically make it so they can achieve the greatness of which they born to achieve. In return, the human serves me in their sleep, or whenever they traverse the metaphysical realms." Mab nodded.

"Good, go on." Faelynn sighed deeply, not seeing the point in doing this.

"When my human familiar dies, it is my duty to guide them to their eternal resting place. Their heaven if you will."

"Yes, perfect," Mab clapped, smiling wide. "You are to _guide_ them, not _force_ them into their resting place my daughter." The smile melted off her face, to be replaced by a stern glower. "Can you tell me what exactly it was that you said to your human boy?" Faelynn blanched slightly. Her mother would never hurt her, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. Her mother just happened to have a very, very, mischevious side. They all did, the problem was they answered to her, 'The Faery Queen.' Mother answered to no one.

"After he refused to be willingly taken to heaven, I told him I was taking him there and leaving him." She looked away, the moon was far more interesting at the moment, she continued on, mumbling, "I told him that even though we were bound I was more powerful than him, and that here he's not my master so much as my servent. Or something along those lines." Mab nodded.

"Now, you conviently keep forgetting the last part of your job my dear Natt Prinsessan. You are to stay with your human, until _they_ are ready to stay in heaven. Recently, you've started showing signs of darkness invading your spirit my dear." Faelynn gulped, she knew what her mother was saying, it was something that scared her to admit to herself. "You fear becoming an Unseelie don't you?" Faelynn nodded, "Well in that case," Mab waved her hand and Charles appeared beside them. He looked dazed, and was staring at her again. She really did love the beautiful ones. "Charles..."

"Uh... huh?" He blinked, trying to listen to what she said, but damn he just wanted to be with her. Wait, wasn't he just by one of the streams...

"I apologize for my daughter's rudeness. You are free to take your time in between planes, you are not obligated to go to heaven until you feel you are ready." Mab turned with a bright smile to her sweet Faelynn. She shrunk away from it, she almost wished her mother was still frowning at her. "My child, trust me when I tell you this in not just for this poor boy's soul, but something to rekindle your own dying feelings. And please, even though I know it is not in your character, try to get along." The Queen took a few steps towards Charles, and he realized just how big of a woman she was. "Oh, I did forget didn't I?" She laughed lightly, and her body shrunk to something much more normal for him. She placed her lips to him, in a chaste kiss. Charles felt warmth, and sweetness, and so much more well up within him at that touch. He grew thirsty, and wanted more.

"Down boy," Faelynn muttered, and tapped his head, he was asleep in an insant. She frowned at her mother. "Must you do that?" Mab shrugged, going to check on some of the newly blooming flowers.

"I love beautiful boys. And it's been far too long since I last took on a lover." She pouted, her face puffing up like a small child's. "I can never keep one for very long. Always longing for their human realm. As if I'm not enough to keep them happy forever..."

"...I'll be going now." Faelynn muttered, not willing to hear about her mother's intimate life with men today.

"Faelynn, tell your sisters, that you Fylgiar's are indeed necessary." She nodded before the world melted away.

"...Now I'm stuck with you..." She muttered angrily, setting Charles down in his room. He floated above the bed, and she noted his body was gone from it. Closing her eyes she was able to locate his parents. They were in the hospital, crying for him. "Hn..." She looked at her sleeping human and hoped what she felt in her heart was pity, if it was she still had hope...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Soooo, its been a hell of a busy summer. I apologize deeply for not having updated in a long time. Please forgive me. ^_^

* * *

><p>"Mm..." Charles rolled over, "What a weird dream..." He mumbled, blearily looking around his room. It was still nighttime, but it must've cooled down because it wasn't so unbearable anymore. He sighed and sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Fairies..." He scoffed, tossing aside his blanket.<p>

"Really now, I thought we'd finished with this denial business." Faelynn sighed, she sat on his window sill, the light from the moon illuminating her.

"Woah!" Charles jumped, then realized... "Why am I floating above my bed?"

"I told you; different plane of existance, here you are but a memory... a wisp of what you once were. You hold no weight, you take up no space. You do not exist." Charles stared at his bed, it didn't show a hint of being touched, slept in, not even his blankets had been disturbed. Did he just imagine it all?

"This... is really real?" Faelynn nodded, feeling a small bit of herself stirring in pity for the boy. She would have tried to give him a few words of comfort, but the alarm signalled an arrival, she cursed inwardly.

'Shouldn't have brought him home...'

"Who's crying?" He walked to his door, faintly realizing he made no sound at all. It made him feel nauseous. He recognized the cry, heard it only once or twice in his life.

"Your mother... The funeral for your corporeal form was held today." Fealynn stood up, and watched as Charles tried to open the door. "Just go through it..."

"But.."

"You're dead Charles. You can not die again, or even feel true pain. At least in their realm." He turned on her, angry.

"If you're my protector how come I'm dead!" He stalked to her, punched her. He was relieved that his hand didn't go through her. His hand connected with flesh, cold flesh, but flesh none the less. "Why did you kill me? Do you really hate me that much!" Faelynn sighed, rubbing her cheek. She was a little more than surprised when he'd struck her, at the pain she was unnacustomed to feeling. None of her previous wards had ever held such aversion to death before. None, not even the young ones had ever had such anger at their new situation.

"If you must know, I had no choice in the matter of your death Charles," She finally stated cooly as his angry yelling was begining to strengthen his presence. Just enough to catch the attention of his grieving parents.

"Charles?" His mother burst in, she was tall and slender. Blond and blue eyed, a beauty unparalled even with her age. His father, equally as tall, with wavey chocolate hair and the same blue eyes and dimples his son had rushed after her.

"Mary... He's dead. Don't do this to yourself." His wife stared at the empty, cold room. The make up she had put on so immaculately this morning was in shambles, her hair was wild, as were her eyes. She was not taking the loss of her only child well. But, what true parent could?

"No! No! I heard him Ben! I heard my baby's voice!" Her husband wrapped his arms around his trembling wife, tucked her close to his chest, as her tears streamed. His own voice broke under the weight of his sorrow.

"Mary... He's gone... Our boy is gone... You couldn't have heard his voice."

"Mom... Dad..." Charles went towards his parents. He wanted to comfort them, no, he wanted them to see he was still there. He tried to touch them, his hand went though. "..." He grit his teeth, "Why did she hear me if I don't particularly exist here?"

"Because of your anger. You can still have a slight effect in this realm, as long as you have enough power for it. Strong emotions, like anger usually give you a bit of a burst." Charles watched his parents leave his room, sad and longing to be able to sooth them.

"Why... I'm only 18... Why did you take me from them?" He slumped onto the bed.

"I didn't. As I was trying to tell you, I did not cause your death nor ask for it." She stared at him, her wings twitching slightly. "Death came for you because it was your time, and even she doesn't make the decisions. She recieves her orders from something higher, something that even I don't know what it is."

"So... you don't know everything do you?"

"I never said I did." She watched as he seemed to look nervous, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I hit you... I've never hit a girl before."

"It's fine," Faelynn shrugged, "It doesn't hurt anymore, and I'm pretty sure I don't count as a girl." He looked at her, surprised.

"You mean you don't have the parts to be a girl?" He stared at her, "But, I'm pretty sure those are breasts."

"It's not that... I am technically female, but a girl is a young human female, of which I only fill one requirement."

"So... You can have sex?"

"Down boy," Faelynn raised her delicate eyebrow. "Technically yes, but I have no interest in such things."

"But others do?" She nodded, indulging him because it seemed to be able to keep him calm. Keep him distracted from the grief that threatened to drown him, if he thought about it too long, he'll wish he could die again just to escape it. He thought about what she told him for a bit as she sat singing in the moonlight. It was relaxing to listen to her. "With humans?"

"Yeah, a good number have even fallen in love with human men."

"What happens when the men die?"

"They die, what else would happen?"

"So, you can't die?"

"No, thats what immortality means. But I can give up my immortality if I so wish, that's what faeries who fall for humans do."

"Oh..." Charles yawned wide. "Why am I tired?"

"Because of your outburst. You're only human."

"Yeah..." He sighed, "A dead human."

"It is the fate of all things mortal."

"Doesn't make it any easier..." He mumbled before sleep finally took him.

"Yes well, human life is never supposed to be easy. Even for one as blessed as you." Faelynn sighed. He'd rest for a long time, maybe when he awoke he'd feel more inclined to enter heaven...

* * *

><p>Thanks very much for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Last chappy! ^_^ Thanks for joining my Faery on this little journey!

* * *

><p>"You damn fiend!" Faelynn stamped her dainty foot. The magic chasing out the Unseelie that had come hunting for her caulbearer. They'd been attacking regularly, hoping to still get his latent power, his unused gifts. Annoying buggers, "Enough!"<p>

"Mm...What time is it?" The sleep heavy voice caught her attention. She turned to him, finally he was waking.

"It's only dawn, how was your sleep?"

"Almost wish I was still asleep... I don't think I've ever slept so heavily before."

"Comes with being dead and having your energy exhausted." Faelynn watched him, her eyes emotionless. Charles felt slightly irritated that she never seemed to show any kind of emotion, that she was so cold. "I find being 'cold' is the easiest way to deal with the existence I was born into. Would you like to know how long you've been asleep?"

"Mm... A few hours?" He sat up and rubbed his face, not surprised to see his bed basically undisturbed. "It wouldn't kill you to crack a smile, or be nicer you know."

"Not much in my line of work calls for a smile, and you haven't quite endeared yourself to me for me to be nice." She sighed slightly, "It's been six months in the realm of the living since you fell asleep."

"Six months?"

"Yes, time moves differently for me, and you too now, than it does for them." She waved her hand absently, "It's the way it'll be if you insist on staying here."

"How.. how are my parents?" Charles asked quietly, he looked around his room and nothing looked touched. It was exactly the same as the night he died, hell, it even looked like someone had been cleaning it to keep it that way.

"The grief was overwhelming at first, as you can see they haven't been able to really let go of you... yet. But, they seemed to have come to a few decisions. You do remember asking your parents about adoption nearly two years ago right?"

"Mm?" He thought hard, and it freaked him out with how long it took for his sluggish mind to come up with the memory. "Oh, yeah. I wanted them to become foster parents or adopt kids. Since we have all this room, and I was going to be going to college soon. They were in the process of getting approved."

"Yes well, about a month after your death the official approval came in, they've been pushing it off. But, in the end your mother was the one who made the decision to go through with it. As a lasting legacy of your 'kind' heart. She and your father will be moving to an even bigger house where they hope to give a home to many needy children."

"I hope they remember not to stick to just the little ones, older kids need love too." Charles mumbled, a shadow of a smile pulled at the edge of her lips. Even if he was a womanizer, he had a kind heart.

"Yes, they do remember." She stretched, "It seems your death will give them more reason and purpose than they ever thought possible. You will have a great impact in the lives of many, even in your death Charles. You should be proud."

"Mm..." He looked at her, "I don't want to go yet."

"...Really? Why not?" She frowned faintly. "You have nothing left here, your parents will move on. Many needy children will benefit from their generosity. You should be at peace."

"Why should I be at peace?" Charles snapped, "Here I am, a ghost, talking to a fucking fairy! I want proof of this shit dammit! I want everyone to know that there is an afterlife!"

"Why?" She asked, rubbing her temple as she was sure it would start to thump soon.

"Because! Then no one would doubt anymore! Don't you want everyone to know you're real? And to stop calling you just the figment of people's imagination?"

"Not particularly," She shrugged, her wings catching the light of the sun, showing dozens of rainbows about the room. She chuckled faintly at his amazed look upon the effect, "It doesn't make a difference to me whether humans believe or not. Do you find my wings beautiful Charles?"

"I've... never seen anything like them before..."

"But you've seen a rainbow right?"

"Yes, but, a rainbow is just the way light reflects from moisture in the atmosphere." She nodded.

"So there is no pot of gold at the end is there?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Really?" She stared at him, "And why can't there be?"

"Because leprechauns aren't real!" His eyes widened, "Unless they are?"

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Who are you to deny the existence of something?" She sighed, "This is what troubled me most about you. Why you were so incredibly annoying, so dull Charles. Why can't you, and the rest of humanity believe in the impossible? Why is it so hard to believe in the fantastical."

"Because there's no proof! That's what I'm saying! Help me prove it Faelynn!"

"Then what's the point?" She looked at him, "It is so sensless Charles. Why are you as a species so insistant on stifling yourselves? On stifling the beauty of faith and imagination? On stifling the world you encounter?"

"Because..." He bit his lip, he didn't want to say it, he didn't like the way it sounded. It was so childish.

"Because it's easier isn't it?"

"Yeah..." He answered softly.

"If I know one thing about humans, and human life Charles, is that it's not supposed to be easy. Humans suffer at every turn, but with just a bit of faith, you can encounter so much magic and wonder. I have witnessed so many great feats done by human beings, and not just those to which I was bound. The incredible, miracles which astounded even me, a creature not supposed to exist; and all done by humans. But now, now it's as though the whole of humanity has decided to turn their backs on that."

"Well why not! You said it! It's easier to just believe in what I can see, feel, hear. What I can prove! Why should I believe in something that might not even exist?" She smiled at him.

"Because you don't know. What harm will it cause to believe, at least just a bit, that there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?" She shrugged. "Everything has a purpose, everyone a reason Charles. I do not know the answers to everything, and I do not know all that there is to know. But even I know more than you, you who hasn't even had the chance to know half of all that exists in your human realm! Yet you insist on calling everything you don't know unreal! The arrogance!"

"Yeah... well I can't do anything about that now can I?" He grumbled, "I'm dead, not like I can wake up tomorow and tell everybody what happened to me. What I now know."

"Good, people should believe in such things on their own accord. Not because it can be proven, or as I said, it loses its magic."

"You really care about us don't you Faelynn?" He looked at her, "You actually care about me too huh?" She blinked. Thought for a second, then laughed. Damn her mother. No wonder she was assigned to this jackass.

"Yeah... guess I do." She smiled and sighed, leaning back against the table.

"I... have a deal to make with you." She raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'll go to heaven, but, you have to take care of my parents first. You have to make sure they're happy." She frowned faintly.

"Meaning..."

"I want you to be adopted by them, that way you can keep an eye on Trevor, Tania and Allen."

"...You've lost your damn mind."

"No, I just believe in impossibilites now." He grinned, "Or else I'll keep you around for as long as I can as a ghost." She grimaced, that could be an eternity.

"I refuse to sleep with a human and have children."

"I'm not asking you to... you can have kids?"

"Well, we can only give birth to female children. Until the blood dilutes enough after generations will males be born."

"Find, become a nun then. I don't care, just, fill my parent's lives with happiness now that I can't. And keep an eye out for my friends, they need someone strong with them." She stared at him, he was serious.

"But they will be happy Charles, even without me. And as far as your friends are concerned, they've got quite wonderful lives awaiting them." She closed her eyes. "My sisters will take very good care of them."

"Sisters?"

"Yes, it was not a mistake that you became friends with them. They were born in the same manner that you were, so they each have a faery companion."

"So... I really am not needed anymore..." She chuckled.

"I don't know... you have helped me regain a bit of something I thought I'd lost. I'd say that is a rather large accomplishment, my idiot of a human ward." He looked at her.

"Really?"

"Mhmm, I might actually be fond of you now. Imagine that." He grimaced playfully.

"Ewe... No thanks, as much as I do like the invitation..."

"...Believe me when I tell you that a hit from me will hurt for the better part of your afterlife Charles. I swear you'll feel it even after you're reborn."

"I can be reborn?"

"Mhmm, if you want to be I'm sure." She smiled, "There is one thing I know for certain, in all that I've seen, in all the places I've been to... If you believe in something, it exists, so there really is no limit to the possibilities." He nodded faintly.

"So aliens?"

"I've never met one myself, but I'm sure they're out there."

"Buddha?"

"I've seen him, from afar of course, but quite extraordinary."

"God?"

"I have not yet had the pleasure, but I'm sure the being reffered to as God is there as well."

"...Wow..."

"Would you like to go to heaven now then Charles? See what awaits you in that new world?"

"Will you be there with me?"

"If you haven't settled down then yes, I must be. But you are at peace Charles, I can feel it. I have no reason to stay with you."

"But don't you want to see what Heaven is like?"

"And why would I want to ruin the image I have of Heaven in my mind?" She tsked playfully, "You're still trying to take my magic from me Charles!"

"Alright, alright!" He smiled, feeling something he hadn't ever felt before. He felt light and warm, she was right, peaceful. He felt loved, the love his parents had for him, his friends, even his ice cold, bitchy fairy. "Sorry I suggested it."

"Good, are you ready to say goodbye to this plane of existance?" He nodded, looking around one last time.

"Lets go, I'm sure a baby is being born as we speak that needs you."

"Yeah, hopefully that one won't be quite as stubborn as you."

"Hopefully," He responded goodnaturedly as the world melted away once again...

...

"How was it this time around my dear daughter?" Faelynn felt her nerve twitch when her mother gave her a knowing smirk.

"Better..."

"I'm sure, the darkness from your soul has disappeared I see."

"Mother, your a fiend."

"Yes, yes, well... I couldn't have you turning into an Unseelie could I? Would look very bad."

"...Riiight, well. If your done poking fun at me, I can feel the call of a new companion."

"Take care Faelynn, be sure to wipe your tears before leaving. Would be bad luck for the newborn to have his or her faery crying at their birth."

"I know..." She muttered, wiping the crystal droplet. She hadn't cried since her first caul bearer, Charles had more of an impact than she thought.

"You should cry for them all dear," Mab smiled, as she picked up one of her young daughters, "You adhear so strictly to what your job requires, you forget that this is not some penance. You should enjoy it more, care for them more. It's in your nature to care for humans because you are a Fylgiar, when you stop is when the darkness comes."

"I know Mother, it is not a lesson I will forget. We are important in the human world, because we protect those that will enrich the lives of many more." She bowed slightly, "Ha en bra kvall, min drottning."

"I will, and I wish you a good evening as well my Natt Prinsessan," She replied with amusement.

* * *

><p>The end! A bit philosophical and preachy probably... but I enjoyed writing this from my dream and having my lovely Faelynn regain her faith in us. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed reading it too!<p> 


End file.
